Episode 214 (3rd March 1987)
Plot Pete tells Pauline that everyone except her thinks he is guilty of being the Walford attacker, even Kathy and Lou. Pauline supports him. Kathy searches for Pete on the market, unaware he has gone to see Pauline. He returns and she is annoyed at him for not telling her where he was. Ethel visits Den in The Vic to assume her old job as cleaner. Dot tells Pete that she believes he did not attack anyone, though she makes a remark about him hitting people when Emine and Rayif steal from his stall and flee. Guizin tells Ali and Sue her duties as a Turkish wife are finished now Mehmet has disappeared. Barry and Nick swap an engine from a hire car with one that needs repairing, profiting from it. Mary asks Dot to look after Annie for her whilst she visits her dying father but Dot says she does not believe her and refuses to look after Annie. A policeman tells Pete that the tyres on his van are worn and his number plate is badly fitted, and both need sorting out before he can drive the van again. Pauline asks Sue to look after Martin while she visits Arthur. Simon thanks Sharon for their Chinese the night before. Sharon offers to go with Simon to visit Pat in hospital and he is delighted; he tells Sharon he has never had a female friend before and her face straightens. Barry tells Colin about the profits he and Nick made from the car engine swap; Colin says what he is doing is illegal and he will not help him if all goes wrong. Nick tries selling silver to Tony but he refuses to take it. Mary goes to the launderette in search of Pauline but finds Carmel and Dot in there instead. Carmel tells Mary she will help her with childcare arrangements if she needs it but Mary refuses help. Guizin cannot find Emine or Rayif and panics. Ali and cab drivers go searching for them. Arthur's mental health is massively improving, thrilling Pauline. He tells her he wants to set-up a self-help group in the community centre for unemployed people, but Pauline warns him he is not completely well yet and should not take on too much. Emine and Rayif are found in the amusement arcade where Ali and Mehmet gamble and play cards. Guizin tells Emine she has to realise Mehmet has gone but Emine tells her that Mehmet is not out of her life. Mary asks Sue to look after Annie but Sue refuses. Pauline prepares to tidy the house for Arthur's return from hospital. Mary leaves Annie alone in her bedsit and heads off out for the night. Annie starts crying once Mary has gone and Dot and Ethel hear her. They knock on Mary's door and realise she is not home, so they break in and take Annie downstairs. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Tony - Oscar James *Mary - Linda Davidson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Lofty - Tom Watt *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Emine - Pelim Ahmet *Rayif - Billy Hassan *Policeman - David Bauckham *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford General Hospital - Communal suite Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'My days as the loyal Turkish wife are finished.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 25,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes